untitled
by Rielin
Summary: [Closers] After the closure of interdimensional gate and the disbandment of the Black Lambs, I have been lost in the past without the meaning of life; my life is untitled.


**untitled**  
 _it has no meaning_

bgm 〈 zico - it was love ft. f(x)'s luna 〉

* * *

．

It ended so quickly that it almost seemed meaningless. All the time, efforts, and our powers diminished along with the interdimensional monsters within a second, forever unable to be retrieved. The memories we made, the goals we achieved, they were all gone when the world regained their peace. Our powers are gone, our lives did not matter.

We were once known as Closers; the people with phased energy to close the interdimensional gate that allowed monsters to enter into our world, demolishing the humanity. The Black Lambs and Wolf Dogs cooperated under the orders of UNION, and we successfully closed the gate. However, the Wolf Dogs were originally from the dimensional world. They did not belong in Earth. Along with our phased energy and the monsters were destroyed, they were sucked into the black hole. Everything disappeared before we could say our farewell. My life has no meaning now. It has no reason to live.

―

 **My life is untitled.**

―

Helplessly, I would often walk around the reconstructed Earth. The citizens are cooperating with one another to recreate and regain the peace they once had. The humanity is recovering. I am not. I will forever, be stuck in the past. I will forever, be unable to forget the memories I had once shared, with him.

As I was indulged in my past memories, I wandered into the gate of Gangnam Station. Possibly because this place was the first place where our first fight occured, it brought back even more nostalgia.

 _[I just received a new report from Ms. Kim. The demons are found near Gangnam Station, we should get going,] Seulbi's determined voice echoed throughout the in-ear receiver._

" _Ohh! A new mission!" Yuri shouted with excitement, her eyes glistening with wonders._

 _[First of all, Seha your job is― wait, are you even listening?]_

" _...,"_

 _Silence._

" _Seha, Seulbi is talking to you," J quietly spoke, trying to get Seha's attention. Yet he was too concentrated on his gaming console before him as his thumbs were moving across the device at a fast rate. As usual, he was gaming._

 _[Seha! Put your console down!] Seulbi shouted through the receiver as everyone else but Seha winced their eyes due to the max-volumed voice yelling into their ear._

" _Okay okay," Seha lazily said yet his eyes and hands were still concentrated on the game before him._

 _Another silence._

 _Then within mere seconds, the gaming console was suddenly lifted into the air without Seha's intentions._

" _What the―," Seha spoke as everyone glanced to figure out the cause of the console floating in the air without a piece of string or anything._

" _And you lied to me," the voice that was echoing from the earpiece was now clearly heard, in real life. All the eyes quickly glanced toward the source of voice; it was Seulbi. She was standing with a mischievous smile that had hint of sarcasm. Her finger swayed in the air as she controlled the game console, as telekinesis was one of her power psychic power._

" _S―Seulbi, you see―," Seha drifted off as he was lost with his own words. He had to come up with some kind of excuse, but it was obvious that he was way too concentrated on his game earlier and was ignoring Seulbi's words. Seulbi could obviously tell his thoughts from his nervous expression. He was avoiding her gaze as his hands were lost in the air, unable to retrieve his console back. She couldn't help, but laugh at his reaction. As confused as he was, Seha gazed back at Seulbi who was giggling with happiness, and even though he didn't quite understand, he couldn't help but laugh along._

 _That memory was unforgettable._

* * *

Before I realized it, I wandered into the Yeoksam Residential Area. The place was deteriorated just months ago, but it seemed like they restored it pretty quickly. The residential area was recreated with more of colorful houses rather than the dull-looking places that were there previously. Everything was renewed, until I saw a deteriorated white truck that was garnished with dirt and debris from the corner of my eye. Just what was that doing here, did they not remove it?

" _What the hell is that?"_

" _A boss monster, I am assuming,_

" _Looks like you, Seulbi,"_

" _Shut the hell up, Seha,"_

 _Yuri, Misteltein, and J laughed at the sight of Seha and Seulbi arguing with one another. However, it wasn't the time to giggle along, as the dimensional monster was ready to murder their lives away, like the way it did with the citizens residing here._

" _Tsk, there's a game tournament going on. I don't have time for this," Seha said as he withdrew his sword out, gripping firmly with his hands._

" _Back off," Seulbi warned her fellow partners as she swayed her hands in the air, signalling the others. She amplified her psychic powers as she concentrated, summoning a giant, deteriorated bus that fell down on the monster with heavy impact._

" _W- what the hell…," Seha drifted off his sentence, shocked and slightly traumatized that Seulbi randomly summoned a city bus from nowhere._

 _Seulbi glanced over, only to chuckle at the stunned expression of Seha. Ever since then, whenever Seulbi casted that spell, Seha would always display such expression._

 _That memory was unforgettable._

* * *

As I come to the reality, I realized I entered the shopping mall in Time Square that was once known as the Destroyed Shopping Mall. The place was wrecked mere months ago; the elevators and escalators wasn't working, the items in the stores were terribly damaged, and the entire place was covered in debris. Yet it seemed like the place was recovering pretty well itself. Some of the stores were open for business, the elevators and escalators were working properly, and the place was somewhat neat and nicely reconstructed.

" _Ow…," Seha grunted with pain under his breath as Seulbi wrapped his damaged wrist around with a bandage. The two were separated from the rest of the Black Lambs due to numerous monsters being summoned from the gate. The mall was tremendous in size and the numbers did not stop, and the crowds of monsters created a line that divided the two from the rest of the group. Fortunately, there were a lot of hiding places and the two hid their being in one of clothing stores in the mall. Seha's wrist was severely injured as he was blocking a colliding force from one of the monster. As a responsible leader, Seulbi always carried around a first-aid kit and quickly rubbed the wound with ointment and bandaged the wrist._

" _Told you to be careful," Seulbi mumbled under her breath. Surely she was annoyed at his irresponsible behavior. He knew better than that to take care of himself. Yet she couldn't help but worry for her fellow comrade, even though it was a minor injury._

 _Seulbi did not know then, but Seha was glancing down at the pink-haired female whose eyes were starting to water with worry. Although he did feel slight hint of guilt for being reckless, he found her somewhat cute as she treated his wound. It was a side of her that he have never seen before._

" _Careful next time, got it?!" she exclaimed as she suddenly glanced up, taking Seha by surprise. He quickly looked away, afraid of getting caught for staring at her in a romantic way. His cheeks were blushing as he covered his mouth with his other palm, confusing Seulbi for his unusual actions._

" _G―got it," he replied back. Satisfied, Seulbi stood up, getting ready to leave from their hiding place in midst of a store, preparing to fight back the demons._

" _Thanks," his voice whispered behind her, sending shivers to crawl under her skin. She flushed a pink hue as well, as she didn't expect his voice to speak to her in such a low, husky way._

 _Even that, it was his first time for acknowledging her responsible actions as the leader of the Black Lambs._

 _That memory was unforgettable._

* * *

Soon enough, I was walking along the famous Cherry Blossom Path near the Singang High School. Just mere months ago during the cold season, the branches were left bare, without a single petal blooming. Now that it's spring time, the crowd have gathered around the blossomed trees that rained cherry blossoms. The gentle wind carried the petals, scurrying the sweet scent of a flower that bloomed within.

A single petal landed on top of my nose, fluttering along with the spring wind.

"...,"

 _The petals of cherry blossom swirled around, wrapping the female into another collection of her memories. A memory she wants to forget, yet a memory she doesn't want to forget. A memory ever so precious, yet a memory that hunts her to this day._

" _Look," he said as he grabbed a single cherry blossom petal that was hanging from the tip of a branch. It has already lost its life, as it fell from the branch that sustained its life before. He turned around and placed the petal on top of her nose. "It's the color of your hair,"_

" _...What are you doing, Seha…," she said with a monotone. "We're supposed to be looking for any signs of demon," she continued._

" _But it's nice to see this once awhile," he replied back ever so softly, that it almost didn't seem like Seha himself. "All we've been doing is hunt monsters and shed blood,"_

 _It was rather unusual for Seha to act in such a mature way. His gaming console wasn't even in his hands and he was actually watching the world rotate around him. Seulbi couldn't help but agree with him. All they have been doing is follow orders from the UNION and murder interdimensional monsters that she almost forgot how to be a normal teenager in a normal society._

" _...I guess you're right. It sure feels nice," she said as she enjoyed the gentle breeze that carried the scent of cherry blossoms._

" _I like you,"_

" _...,"_

 _Seulbi came to a halt as soon she heard Seha's voice. As he listened that her footsteps stopped echoing into the bricked floor, he came to a halt as well. Yet he did not turn around. Seulbi glanced up, staring at his back that seemed to tell no emotion, yet she glimpsed that his ears were red._

" _Seha, what are you saying…?" she asked with disbelief. "We… we have to close the gate within couple of days, this isn't the time to be joking arou―,"_

" _I'm not joking around," he spoke with a serious tone as he turned around to face the stunned female. His eyes held nothing but truth as his cheeks were flushing with hint of a pink hue. As much as Seulbi didn't want to believe, he was serious._

" _I know we have a big mission in front of us, and that is why I confessed to you now," he spoke, yet the female could not catch his meaning._

" _After we close the gate… I will be waiting for you, no matter how long you take,"_

 _Yet the female was unsure of her feelings. It was not clear whether she loved him in a romantic way. She didn't know it herself, because as the leader of the Black Lambs, all of her feelings have been devoted to recreate the humanity that she couldn't bring her own emotional conflict into the world. She doubted herself. How could she dare to fall in love with him when who knows the world may crumble down? Even if the humanity was saved, could she dare to fall in love with him… when she doesn't even know the correct way to love her ownself?_

 _She did not know love back then._

 _That memory was unforgettable._

* * *

That's when I realized everything. I stood in middle of a busy street as tears were rolling down my face uncontrollably. How could I leave such painful scar on him? How could I simply ignore his being because I was so afraid of going back to the normal being as I was? The world was recovering and recreating, yet I was not. I was stuck in the past, being the leader of the Black Lambs and murdering monsters. I was the only one who didn't take the step forward to the new world.

I ran and ran, my legs were quickly giving up and the tears caused my vision to blur, but I didn't stop. Because I have finally realized, that all the precious memories that were unforgettable can be recreated. Those memories were constantly being replayed in my mind because I have realized― it was love.

I have always loved him, our feelings were always mutual. But I was so concentrated in the role of being Closers that I pushed all of my emotions away. Now that the world was back to how it used to be, I was forced to be placed back in my normal teenager life. The world that seemed so normal back then, seemed so unfamiliar now. But I will slowly change that. Because I have finally realized, that everything he have been doing for me, it was his way of telling me that he loved me. And now it is my time to give it back to you, Seha.

The cherry blossoms swayed in the air, the gentle breeze cooling me off. I have finally realized― that you have been waiting for me at this exact place since the recreation of humanity. You were always waiting for me. I'm sorry to make you wait.

It's like the day you confessed to me. Now it's the day I will confess to you.

"Seha!"

The world around me becomes a blur, you're the only one that's clear. I have finally realized the title of my life.

"I love you!"

―

 **untitled ― _you are the meaning of my life._**

―

．

* * *

 **clarification:**

\- Seulbi's name is displayed as Sylvi in the official NA EnMasse Closers, but I will go with Seulbi, which is the correct spelling displayed in wiki and KR Nexon's Closers.  
\- Sorry if I caused confusion, but the events are separated by line breaker and past is written in italics!

\- I could've added more events that shows the events of Seha falling in love but I didn't wanted to drag the story on. So for clarification!  
The first event; Seha is uninterested in Seulbi at this point. He isn't even interested in anything except gaming, of course. Then when Seulbi shows her psychic powers and laugh happily, he takes quite an interest in her.  
Second event; he realizes that she's a strong, responsible leader and slightly? Falls in love with her.  
Third event; obviously he's in love lmao.  
Fourth event; yay confession!

 **note:**

Highkey wishing all the KR server characters just come to NA already :/  
But hurray for my first fic for closers! I've played this during KR open beta but never took interest in the ship until now!  
I will probably work on more one-shots mostly based on Seha x Seulbi lol.  
/waiting for that day where Closers category will be made instead of Misc. Games :c  
But ya! Thanks for reading!


End file.
